


Poor Younghoon

by needmusicinlife_14



Series: tbz drabbles [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 5 plus 1 things, Attempt at Humor, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, and then there's hyunjae, he's traumatised but he'll get over it, i just HAD to write sunric, maknaes getting up to...shenanigans, no beta we die like men, poor younghoon, squint and you'll find 2 other pairings, sunric are really handsy okay, the members have to deal with a lot, there are good hyungs and there are not really good hyungs, this was a drabble but then i wrote more because it was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmusicinlife_14/pseuds/needmusicinlife_14
Summary: The two boys meet everyone's eyes, disbelief and embarrassment obvious. Their ears turn even redder, shyly glancing at each other.Everybody in the room knows they weren't practising dance or discussing music.Or, 5 times the hyungs catch sunric doing less than appropriate things and the one time they decide to put an end to it.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: tbz drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144829
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Poor Younghoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!!!! It's my first tbz fanfic and because i needed a quick sunric fix before i start crying over my other works, here ya go hehe

1\. Younghoon

“Younghoon-ah,” he hears someone call as he swipes idly on his phone, treasuring the last few minutes of break time. He looks up, seeing Jacob, Jaehyun, Chanhee and Kevin walk into the practice room. “Can you get the maknaes back? They’re probably in the studio.”

Younghoon fake grumbles. “But you guys were literally outside! Why didn’t you bring them?” Jaehyun sticks his tongue out at him just as Kevin says, “Sorry! We forgot until a minute back.”

"Please?" Jacob looks at him with a cute smile, knowing Younghoon has no option but to obey anyway.

"Yall owe me one. But I want the biggest tub of raspberry ripple by tonight, Jaehyun." 

Jaehyun sputters. "Why me?"

"Because you love me the most," he replies sarcastically as he gets up from his sitting position and drags himself out.

"That's not-"

He doesn't hear the rest of the sentence as the door shuts behind him, footsteps echoing down the hall. He turns the corner where half of their studios are, walking towards the end to reach Sunwoo's room. As he nears, a loud thump against the wall startles him and he almost screams. Then he hears breathy voices and when it registers in his head just what exactly is happening, he stops dead in his tracks, mere centimetres away from the door. 

_"Stop teasing-"_ a choked moan, from someone who sounds suspiciously like Eric, escapes the room and makes Younghoon want instant death. 

_"Shh, baby."_ He hears a deeper voice - Sunwoo - reply. _"You don't want the hyungs finding out what you've been thinking about throughout the morning practice, do you?"_

Younghoon pales and speedwalks out of there, trying to erase the last two minutes from his memory as he retraces his steps back to the rest. Upon entering the room, Juyeon first notices his horrified expression. 

“Hyung, you good?” He asks, and the others turn to face Younghoon who remains stunned.

“What’s wrong, Hoonie? And where’s Eric and Sunwoo?” Jacob questions.

“They...They’re busy.” He manages to say, still trying to get over the single most awkward incident of his life.

“What do you mean?” Haknyeon asks as Chanhee says, “They’re not doing a live, right?”

“They’re very busy,” he presses, knowing that if his members ask for an explanation he would just die on the spot.

Changmin is the first one to get what he means, snorting as he goes to hook his phone up to the speaker. Jaehyun and Kevin look at each other in knowing glances, turning away from him and acting like they don’t care. Jacob, bless him, pulls Sangyeon to where Changmin is as he explains quietly. Chanhee figures it out and breaks into a pained smile, similar to the one Haknyeon has on his face, uncapping his bottle to chug the water. 

But Juyeon? Juyeon stands there, confused. “Can someone explain-”

He’s interrupted by the commotion that is Sunwoo and Eric as they trip over each other in a haste to enter the room. 

“Sorry! We didn’t mean to-” 

“We’re late, sorry!” 

Both boys are dishevelled, and it could look like they were just going through an intense dance practice, with their shirts crumpled and cheeks flushed as they pant and drop to the floor.

"We were uh-" Sunwoo clears his throat as Eric tries to fix his look. 

"Discussing music-"

"Practising the dance-"

There's a second as Sunwoo glares at Eric, before saying, "Well, we did both."

The two boys meet everyone's eyes, disbelief and embarrassment obvious. Their ears turn even redder, shyly glancing at each other.

Everybody in the room knows they weren't practising dance or discussing music.

Well, except Juyeon.

2\. Moonbae

Kevin is Sunwoo’s roommate? Good luck to him because Eric visits often, and not necessarily gracious enough to lock the door behind him. Jacob is just unlucky; wrong place, wrong time. It’s all Kevin’s fault for inviting him to hang in his room.

_‘JACOBBBBBBBBBB’_

_‘WHERE ARE YOU'_

_‘SORRY I’M ON MY WAY’_

“Ugh.” Kevin groans as he stretches, cramps starting to form because he’d been sitting way too long waiting for Jacob to return from the studio.

They’d promised to discuss some lyrics for a new song at the new cafe a few blocks away from their dorms but Jacob had a last-minute meeting with their staff, leaving him to his own devices for a while. He’s spent the last hour typing away on his laptop, snippets of lyrics here and there. There is a cup of coffee to the right of his laptop and coloured pens littering the left, where his notebook is filled with scrawls and symbols. Cracking his knuckles, he goes back to writing lyrics but only manages about three lines before he loses focus again.

This time, Jacob appears down the pavement, walking briskly towards the cafe. He waves when they make eye contact then swings the door open, hurrying over to Kevin’s table.

“I’m sorry, they took a little longer than I thought they would, Kev.” 

Kevin shrugs. “Nah, it’s fine. Wanna get something? I think you’ll love the hot choc,” he suggests, knowing Jacob might need the sugar to get him through the session.

“Sounds good. I think I see key lime pie, do you want one?” Kevin shakes his head and Jacob goes to order, bringing back a couple of blueberry muffins packed in a paper bag.

“They’re for Chanhee and Jaehyun,” Jacob explains when Kevin points to the bag. “They asked for it?”

“No, just thought they’d like to try some...what?” Jacob blinks at Kevin’s raised brow. “You said you don’t have favourites.”

“I don’t! Chanhee has mentioned how good the muffins looked so I got him one. As for Jaehyun, you know he’s been craving desserts lately.” he ignores the pointed look Kevin gives him, peering at the laptop screen.

Kevin shows him what he was working on earlier, and they spend the next hour bouncing ideas off of each other. When a baby starts crying a few tables away from them, the pair decides that it’s time to head back home. Deciding to continue the discussion back in Kevin’s room, they trudge through the snow and make it back without freezing their noses off completely. 

They’re too busy chattering that they don’t notice it when Kevin opens the door to his room. A beat later and the Canadian brothers yell as Kevin slams the door shut. 

“My eyes, oh my god!” Kevin squawks.

“Please-” Jacob shrieks then takes a deep breath. “Please lock the door next time, I’m begging you!” he wails before he throws himself on the couch in the living room. 

_“Why didn’t you knock?!”_

“It’s my room, Eric, I shouldn’t have to knock!” he bangs his fist against the door. It creaks open to reveal a breathless Sunwoo, looking mildly embarrassed. Peeping inside, Eric’s concerningly red face highlights his swollen lips and tousled hair. Thankfully they’re both fully clothed and nowhere near his bed.

“Hyung,” Sunwoo whispers, the tips of his ears reddening. 

“What?!” he hisses. 

“Can you and Jacob hyung go somewhere else?”

“Why?!” 

Sunwoo gives him the _‘you know why’_ look. From the corner of his eye, he sees Eric shift uncomfortably on the bed. “Kevin come on, you’re ruining the mood!” he complains in English.

“Excuse me-”

Sunwoo shuts the door before he finishes and Kevin swivels around to face Jacob, gaping at him. The nerve of these two boys.

3\. Kyunyu

They’re filming, for god’s sake. Kyunyu don’t need to hear what Sunwoo plans to do once they’re back at the dorms to _punish_ Eric. Why couldn’t they have sat on the other end?

“Stop that.” For a second, Changmin thinks Sunwoo is talking to him. But when he twists around, he sees that the boy’s words were directed to Eric judging by the side glare. The maknae pretends to not see it, but Changmin knows he heard Sunwoo because a small grin appears on his face. 

Turning back to the cameras, Chanhee shoots him a questioning look that he shrugs off. Hardly a second passes and they hear Sunwoo’s sharp tone again, a little louder than before that it attracts Jaehyun who sits next to Chanhee. He glances at Sunwoo’s strained smile, one put on just for the camera. 

Chanhee nudges him. “It’s Eric,” he whispers. Thinking nothing much of it, Jaehyun rejoins the conversation led by the host. 

“Eric, I swear-”

“I’m not doing anything,” Changmin hears the exceedingly sweet voice Eric uses and subtly taps Chanhee on his knee as if to say _‘Are you hearing this?’_ to which he purses his lips.

_“Eric.”_ A final warning. This time, Eric knows if he continues, Sunwoo won’t let him get away with it. But that’s precisely what he hopes for. He can already imagine what Sunwoo would do once the cameras turn off, once the lock to his door turns and Eric is trapped right where he wants to be.

So he creeps his fingers up even higher on Sunwoo’s thigh, inching towards the sensitive inner part. It’s dangerous to have his hand there when so many cameras present could capture the moment in a second. It could lead to a disastrous outcome but Eric finds that he can’t give a shit, not when he’s got Sunwoo all riled up with minimal touches.

“Come now, Sunwoo. I’m barely touching you,” Chanhee hears the teasing lilt in his voice and begins to regret picking a seat in front of the maknaes. He casually elbows Changmin and the man sighs quietly in response.

“Sunwoo?” The host calls as everyone in the studio looks at him, seemingly waiting for an answer. But Sunwoo has not been paying attention, too busy trying to keep Eric’s hand away from his already half-hard length. Inwardly, he curses Eric and thanks his hyungs for acting as barriers from the sharp cameras. “Y-Yes?”

Eric’s mischievous hand retreats as the host repeats the question and Sunwoo struggles to answer it without sounding too distracted. Some of the tension seep out of him when the host moves on and asks Younghoon the next question, but Sunwoo is still too wound up to listen fully, disturbed by the ache in his pants.

He spots the infuriating smirk on Eric’s face. “Smile while you can, Eric.” He starts. From the corner of his eye he watches as Eric shifts just slightly to face him. He doesn’t meet the boy’s eyes, focusing on the back of Younghoon’s head as the man talks to the host.

“Let’s see if you’re still smiling when I put you on your knees.”

Changmin chokes on his saliva. He doesn’t have to look at Chanhee to know he’s trying hard not to puke.

“I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” The mocking tone has the two hyungs almost bolting right out the studio. 

To their relief, the pair behind them fall silent though Chanhee suspects the banter is far from over. They’ve never been more thankful to hear Sangyeon wrap the interview up and lead the slogan. Everyone is ushered out of the studio and Changmin goes over to his leader to let him know they have other plans.

“You’re not following us back?” Sangyeon asks, sliding into the passenger’s seat. 

“Nope,” Chanhee replies, popping the ‘P’. “We’re not putting ourselves through hell again.” 

Sangyeon doesn’t get to ask what he means before Changmin drags him away, climbing into the other car. He tilts his head in confusion, wondering if he missed something. Later, when they finally reach the dorms and everyone watches as Sunwoo yank Eric into the apartment lift, it dawns on him what Chanhee meant. The two of them will get an earful from him for saving only themselves.

4\. Jujae

(A/N: I just KNOW Sunwoo has a hyung kink.)

_‘Hey, Sunwoo, you doing a live later, right?’_

_‘Yea, at 1. Wanna join?’_

_‘I’ll just drop by with Juyeon for a while then’_

Jaehyun pockets his phone and looks up just in time to see the food arrive. He thanks the waitress and both he and Juyeon dig in, inhaling the warm noodles to beat the cold. They talk about the latest schedules, everyday training and other related topics. 

It’s almost midnight when they leave the restaurant, wrapping their coats tightly around them as they step into the freezing environment. Juyeon pulls him across the road, stopping to admire the river reflecting hundreds of colourful lights. They stand in comfortable silence, occasionally exchanging words to point to a specific scenery in the horizon. Juyeon snaps a few photos and Jaehyun just stands to his side, admiring his delighted expression illuminated by the streetlight.

Reluctantly, Jaehyun pulls the other man away from the mesmerising view, making their way back to the company building. “You sure you wanna join? I don’t mind if you go back without me.”

Juyeon shakes his head. “Nah, might as well. You won’t take long though, right?”

“Half an hour at most, I do need my beauty sleep,” he chuckles. Juyeon shoves him playfully, a smile on his lips.

Upon reaching the building, they enter and head straight for the lifts. “Hyung, you go on first, I have to pee.” 

The lift door slides open and Juyeon sprints to the toilet, leaving Jaehyun behind. Walking with slow steps, he makes his way over to the studio section of the level, wondering if Sunwoo already started the live. It’s uncharacteristically quiet from outside of the door, he notices, as he reaches for the doorknob.

_“Please, I’m so close, please,”_ Jaehyun freezes. He knows that voice anywhere, but the tone, oh god, the tone makes him want to run right into a wall.

_“That’s not enough to let you come, baby, you know that.”_

“Oh, come on! It’s 1 am!” Jaehyun whisper-yells, rolling his eyes while stepping back from the door.

_“Please, Sunwoo hyung-”_

Jaehyun huffs as he leaves, knowing it was a wasted trip and he should have gone back home with Juyeon instead. He sees Juyeon emerge from the far end of the corridor, who gives a confused look. “Were you waiting for me, hyung?”

Jaehyun shoots him a smile that’s somehow half-apologetic and half-annoyed. “Sorry, Ju. I think Sunwoo fell asleep and forgot about the live.”

“Well, we should wake him up and-”

Jaehyun grabs his arm to stop him from facing a traumatic experience. “Let’s not do that. I think he prefers napping in the studio.” he yawns exaggeratedly. “I’m suddenly so tired I’m about to collapse, so let’s just go home.”

“Suddenly??” 

“Yup.”

He drags Juyeon home, feeling a little bad for the way he handled the situation. But he was _not_ letting Juyeon walk near that room lest he scarred himself. Once he got home, however, he had no problem complaining to the Canadian brothers, who just sigh and listen to his woes.

“Kinky,” Kevin says after Jaehyun explains what transpired. “Sunwoo likes to be called hyung, who would’ve thought,” he snickers.

“But Juyeon didn’t hear?” Jacob asks, concerned.

“Oh, no, no way was I letting him find out. Imagine if he hadn’t needed to pee,” he grimaces.

Kevin agrees with a nod. “Am so glad you managed to protect him. But we really gotta speak to the maknaes and find a way so that none of us has to go through any more of this awful shit.” he flops on the bed, accidentally smacking Jaehyun in the face.

Jacob just watches as Jaehyun tackles Kevin into a massive bear hug.

5\. Sangnyeon 

The leader just wanted to destress with some games and his favourite child. As usual, the maknaes always find a way to stress him even further.

“Hyung, you’re so bad at this!” Haknyeon cackles, yet again winning the round. 

“You cheated! I was reaching the finish line and you sabotaged me!” he shouts. 

Haknyeon sticks his tongue out at his leader, avoiding the pillow thrown his way. “We’re playing this round again, I don’t care.”

“Wait, hyung-” Sangyeon clicks the button on his controller, grinning at the younger boy. 

They stay glued to the tv console for a whole hour, going through several more stages before Sangyeon gets up to check on his phone in the room. As he unplugs the charger, he hears the front door unlock and then Haknyeon’s voice floating into his room. 

“Sunwoo and Eric are back, hyung. You still wanna play with me?” Sangyeon shakes his head. “You can go ahead and ask them to join.” 

So Haknyeon goes back to the living room just in time to see the maknaes giggling as they scamper to Sunwoo’s room, unaware of his presence.

Barely a minute later and he returns to Sangyeon, plopping down beside the leader and leaning heavily against him. “Hyung!” he cries dramatically.

“Why, Hakkie?” he indulges the younger boy as he continues checking his emails.

“I’m afraid we can’t stay here any longer.” Sangyeon frowns at him. “Why?”

As if on cue, they hear squealing from outside of the room. Sangyeon exhales a long-suffering sigh and begrudgingly gets to his feet, pulling Haknyeon with him. 

-

As they sit while waiting for their ramyeon to fully cook, Sangyeon whips his phone out.

_‘No one enter Dorm A.’_

_‘Is this because of what I think it is?’_

_‘I just want ONE night of peace’_

_‘Guess I’m sleeping in the studio tonight’_

_‘Why not?? I have something to drop, can’t I just go real quick?’_

_‘Juyeon hyung, patience is a virtue. Trust Sangyeon hyung and steer clear of the dorm.’_

_‘I’m already reaching, hakkie. I promise it’ll take just a minute :)’_

_‘NOOOOOO’_

_‘JUYEON OMG’_

_‘SOMEONE SAVE HIM’_

Sangyeon doesn’t get to say anything before Haknyeon dashes right out of the store, moving faster than Sangyeon has ever seen him move.

-

Juyeon slips inside the dorm, puzzled at the lack of light and noise. 

“Huh. That’s weird. There’s no one?”

He pads into the dorm, making his way over to his room, swinging the paper bag in his hand. He almost reaches the door when he hears sounds coming from somewhere in the dorm. Curious, he follows the sounds and finds that they’re coming from the toilet. 

“So someone _is_ home...” he whispers to himself. He’s about to knock on the toilet to ask who the occupant is when he hears an unmistakable moan pierce the silence. It takes a whole five seconds for Juyeon to realise what could be making the sounds behind the closed toilet door.

_“Oh fuck,”_ Juyeon recognises the English, recognises who the voice belongs to and his cheeks flame at the obscene language. _“That feels so good.”_

_“Stay still or I’ll stop.”_ Juyeon feels a flicker of something akin to relief when he identifies that it’s Sunwoo and not any of the others. They won’t disappoint him like this.

Still, this is _not_ a side of the maknaes he wanted to know, _ever_. 

_“Shit, that’s-”_ Eric breaks off into a high-pitched whine, effectively tarnishing every good memory Juyeon has of him.

Juyeon can’t decide if he wants to throw himself over the edge of the building or peel his skin off using his nails. He settles for making out of the dorm before the maknaes torture him further. 

Haknyeon rounds the corner just as Juyeon shuts the door, a blank look on his face. He skids to a stop and grabs Juyeon’s shoulders, making the man drop his paper bag, the entire reason he had to return home to face the most dreadful episode of his life.

“Hyung! You okay?”

Juyeon stares at him dead in the eye. “Why did no one tell me?” 

Haknyeon grimaces at his hollow tone.

-

_‘Hyungs...we failed to protect the catboy’_

_‘THAT’S IT I WILL WHOOP THEIR HORNY ASSES ONCE I GET BACK’_

_‘Boys we tried our best!’_

_‘Hakkie how is he??’_

_‘The innocence in his eyes is gone...’_

_‘That’s a little dramatic’_

_‘Shut up Changmin. Unlike Juyeon, we know you’ve been making out with Chanhee after practice’_

_‘EXCUSE ME’_

_‘WHAT’_

_‘LMAO BUSTED’_

_‘So what if we’ve been making out? At least we keep it lowkey. You think we don’t see you staring at Cob hyung with heart eyes all day every day?’_

_‘CHANGMIN’_

_‘It’s true and it SICKENS me’_

Sangyeon sighs at his phone blowing up, rubbing his temple in vain.

_‘Juyeon, Haknyeon and I are at 7-11. We’re heading to the company after this, see everyone there.’_

Sangyeon looks up to see Haknyeon slurping on his noodles while Juyeon stares out the glass window impassively. He’s gonna have to do some serious damage control.

+1 The _talk_.

Eric’s cheeks are pleasantly warm from blushing way too much. He’s got a thick scarf round his neck and a padded jacket over his blue hoodie, protecting him from the chill. Strolling beside him is Sunwoo, similarly dressed and spotting pink cheeks as well. They’re taking their time making their way home, savouring the last half hour of their simple date. Careful not to push the limits, they settle for brushing fingers ever so slightly, exchanging bashful glances.

“Thanks for today,” Sunwoo says quietly, enough for Eric to hear. The maknae shoots him a bright smile in reply, and Sunwoo quickly averts his eyes before he does something stupid like kiss Eric breathless in the middle of the busy road.

Reaching the dorm, Eric flicks the light switch on and almost yells had Sunwoo not slap a hand over his mouth. Nine pair of eyes are staring at them, some in boredom and some in embarrassment. He lightly shoves Sunwoo away and slowly walks over to the other members. 

“What’s going on, hyungs?”

Sangyeon clears his throat. “We need to talk.”

Eric laughs nervously. “About what?”

“Your constant need to aggressively make out and-”

Kevin nudges Chanhee, receiving an eye roll in return. Sunwoo tugs Eric down to the floor so they’re facing everyone else, and already the awkward atmosphere is making Eric fidgety.

“First of all, you’ve been terrorising all of us with your...” Younghoon’s not quite sure what to call it.

“Very active love life,” Jaehyun supplies, cringing immediately after.

“And that’s perfectly understandable,” Jacob cuts in with a sweet smile as Eric’s face burn, instantly turning red. “But we’d appreciate if you could tone it down just a little?”

“No, not ‘just a little’!” Haknyeon exclaims. “A lot,” he corrects. “I just want to play games in peace for one day.”

“Frankly, you’ve been kicking us out of the dorm so often because you can’t keep your hands off of each other for a decent amount of time,” Changmin states, and it’s Sunwoo’s turn to flush, usual confidence gone in a blink.

“Hyung, wait, please, this is so embarrassing,” Eric mumbles into his palms, his face hot to the touch.

“Embarrassing? Eric, your private conversations with Sunwoo are downright _nasty_.” Kevin says, looking mildly disgusted. 

“I have trauma from walking in on you guys that day,” Juyeon adds with disappointment written all over his face.

“Please, you won’t believe what Changmin and I heard during the interview two weeks ago. Wanna know what Sunwoo said? _‘Let’s see’-_ ”

“Hyung,” Sunwoo squeaks, curling in on himself. “ _I’m so sorry_.”

“You should be.” Jaehyun snorts. “Spare us the horror of seeing or hearing anything beyond pg13. I found out Sunwoo-”

Sangyeon cuts in gently. “More importantly, let’s set expectations and boundaries so all of us can live more comfortably, alright?”

Sunwoo and Eric can only nod, too flustered and miserable. 

“If you know you’re going to need the dorm, let us know so we can either prepare ourselves or leave.”

Eric visibly winces. “How, through a text?” Poor boy looks like he’s about to explode with the way his face has turned frighteningly rosy.

“That’s fine. If you can’t send to the main chat, text any one of us instead and we’ll let the rest know,” Jacob suggests kindly.

Younghoon interjects. “The same goes for when you’re, uh, occupied in the studio. Wouldn’t want to disturb you.” At least he’s trying to console the maknaes. 

“What are we even gonna say?” Sunwoo’s voice cracks and now he wants to die from the humiliation.

Changmin sighs exaggeratedly. “Just say something like, ‘ _Hyung, unless you’re into voyeurism, please excuse yourself_.’”

Eric actually starts tearing up. “ _Oh god_.” Sunwoo folds himself and hits his forehead against the wooden floor.

Haknyeon smacks Changmin’s shoulder just as Chanhee flicks Changmin’s cheek. “Ow-”

“You’re insufferable, hyung.” Sunwoo knows there’s a reason Haknyeon’s his favourite hyung. “Be simple, Sunwoo. Just say you need the space. And maybe, if you can, give us a vague duration?"

“Yea,” Chanhee pipes in. “An hour or two, whatever.”

Kevin reaches out and ruffles Eric’s hair. “Just two things. Try to keep it behind closed doors and-”

“-give us a warning so we can avoid any nightmares.” Juyeon finishes, shuddering.

For a solid minute, silence floods the dorm. Then Sangyeon speaks up again, his tone comforting and understanding. “Is it too much? Or can we agree on this arrangement?”

By this point, the maknaes desperately want to hide under their covers and never face their hyungs again. But Sunwoo recognises that it’s a sweet gesture, that his hyungs are accommodating and accepting instead of forcing them to quit entirely. Though they could have been more pleasant because he really wants this discussion to end and never be mentioned again.

He clears his throat, and looks to Eric for confirmation. “I think we can do that,” Eric whispers, and Sunwoo empathises with the mortified expression he wears.

“Okay. Okay, we can work with that.” he wills his voice to remain steady, having accepted that he’s never recovering from this disgrace.

“Great!” Sangyeon stands and briefly glances at all of his members. “Everyone’s dismissed if there are no questions whatsoever.”

Jacob jumps up beside him. “No one brings this session up unless you want to face my wrath.” There is a tender smile on his face but his members know not to test him on issues like this. 

A chorus of ‘yes’es fill the living room as they all get up to leave. “Hey guys?” Jaehyun calls as he strides past the maknaes still stuck to the floor. Juyeon notices the gleam in his eye a little too late to stop him from delivering the final blow to Sunwoo’s last shred of dignity. 

“Y’all should know Sunwoo has a hyung kink-”

“ _Hyung!_ ” Sunwoo shrieks as the others stare at him, mortified.

And Eric? He wishes someone would just stab him already because he doesn’t think he and Sunwoo can move on from this.

**Author's Note:**

> this became a full length fic from a 600 word drabble WOW but i had so much fun with this one because i was dying from writing actual plot  
> PLS sunric's dynamics are so cute TT I'm a sucker for sunric fluff so maybe I'll whip smth soft up in the next week idk
> 
> hope you enjoyed this!! thank you for reading, and if you don't mind, tag yourself in the comments :O  
> im sangyeon, just doing leader/eldest sibling dutiezzzz


End file.
